


Providence

by Estionic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, omfg fluff, save my soul from these two, this was p self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estionic/pseuds/Estionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Providence<br/>Part: Multi-chaptered<br/>Character(s): Zephyr (TF: OC), Orion Pax (Eventually Optimus Prime)<br/>Warning(s): Fluff, Romance, Tragedy, Humour, UNBETAED<br/>Summary: After an accident that left her favourite datapad broken, Zephyr find herself becoming closer with a data clerk from the Hall of Records.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Providence

**Author's Note:**

> wow, im gon have to edit this shit later  
> hahaha

**CHAPTER ONE –** The End of One, and the Beginning of Another  
**RATING –** PG  
**SUMMARY –** It didn’t matter that it was _both_ of their faults, Zephyr wants the data clerk to buy her a new datapad to make up for her broken one… It doesn’t hurt that the mech is _cute_ as well…  
**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own canon characters mentioned in this chapter, only Zephyr and the plot.

* * *

It was an accident- on both parts anyways; perhaps it would not have happened if they both were paying better attention to their surroundings. In Zephyr’s defense, the datapad that she was reading was particularly engrossing, a story that her femme friend had picked out for her as a present. It was a novel about a young femme growing up in the slums of Iacon, and she had to deal with the issues that came with growing up. Now, the story may seem droll to others, and Zephyr expected to be bored out of her processor, but surprisingly, she was hooked. Her optics were glued on the screen, soaking in each Cybertronian glyph carefully, taking in the whimsical writing of the author. Somehow, her pedes were steady on the ground, creating a faint tapping sound that echoed with each pulse of her spark. A smile  tugged her lips back, betraying her excitement at a particular scene. _She’s so close to kissing the love of her life!_ The femme practically vibrated in excitement, the moment she had been waiting for, the pivotal scene that would change everything. Where the female protagonist would finally profess her affections for the mech through physical action. This was it-

Her though process were snapped to a halt, as she found the datapad wretched from her servos by the force of unforgiving gravity. Zephyr’s world was spinning to the ground, as she was knocked to the ground, pinned underneath the weight of a frame. A groan bubbled past her lips, as her helm knocked against the ground briefly, a stutter in her processor betraying the pain that she actually felt. “What the…” She cycled her optics rapidly, trying to sift through the glitched data that streamed to her processor. “Uhh… What the…” Zephyr repeated again, feeling a body straddle her hips, a chestplate against her own, and a surprisingly _masculine_ vocalizer groan _right_ into her audio receptors. She onlined her optics, and the words died in her throat. The mech was _handsome_. Now, let it be said that Zephyr had seen a fair share of beautiful and handsome mechs and femmes during her time,- looking at you, my academy crush –but this mech, oh Primus, trumped them all. Despite herself, Zephyr could feel the burn of energon sizzling underneath her faceplates, yup, she should get that checked out. After noticing the weird looks they were garnering from the bots around them, she screeched at the sight of the disoriented mech on _top of her_. Zephyr started to wiggle relentlessly. “Get off of me!” Worming her arms underneath the mech, ( wow, he was heavy, but, mmmm. ) she promptly shoved him off, heaving with the effort made.

The mech landed on his aft, and shook his helm, cradling it with a servo. It took a bit, but realization dawned on him. Horror twisted his faceplates up, laser-blue optics wide with guilt. “I’m so _sorry_.”

But even with the apology, Zephyr could not find it in her spark to listen. All of her attention was zoned onto the once-pristine and now-shattered datapad. _Oh no, the gift!_ Zephyr was not the type of femme to cry, but as she crawled towards the datapad, ignoring the handsome mech’s insistent apologies, ( I get it! You’re sorry, now quit bugging me, I’m having a crisis here. ) coolant started to collect at the corner of her optics. Reaching down to cradle the datapad in her servo gingerly, she noted with a sinking spark that it was absolutely trashed. The mech merely sat there, watching her carefully, optics clear. He jumped when her furious glare landed on him. She held up the datapad.

“You’re paying for this.”

The mech started to protest, following her movements as she began to stand up. “But it wasn’t my fault!”

Zephyr scowled, tilting her chin up. Slag, he was tall. “Well, if you hadn’t burst out of that place like a madmech, then it wouldn’t have broken!” She cocked her hip, planting one servo on it.

“Well, if you had been paying attention to your surroundings then you could’ve seen me running out!”

There it was again. Her slagging emotions rearing its ugly head once again, much to her dismay. She didn’t know why she felt this way. Maybe it was because it was a good story. Maybe because it was a gift from her best friend, a femme that she knew since sparklinghood. All she knew was that it was important, and that the sentimentality of the gift couldn’t be recreated. The coolant that had long since dried from her optics started to well up once again. “Y-you don’t get it!” They both noticed the slight stutter to her speech or the quiet rattling of her plating. The way things were going; Zephyr was headed towards a full-blown breakdown because of a datapad.

It seemed the mech recognized that as well. His posture had shifted from its aggressive stance, his optics and voice had softened. “Hey, hey,” he soothed, reaching forward, but hesitating. “I’m sorry, I could…” He glanced around briefly. “I could go buy you a new one right now.” The mech canted his helm quizzically. “We could go to a datapad store down the street, and see if the datapad was there.” Eventually, he reached over to settle his servo over her shoulder plates lightly. Zephyr didn’t shake him off, staring at the ground in her embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, prompting her to look up.

She merely offered an embarrassed smile. “You don’t have to do that. I should be the one sorry for being weird.”

The mech shook his helm almost immediately. “It’s ok. I don’t mind. Besides, I would feel bad if I didn’t buy you a new one. Consider it a gift from an acquaintance?” He grinned awkwardly, and Zephyr felt her insides wobble. ( Please stop smiling. Love at first sight is not a thing. )

“Acquaintance?” Zephyr laughed. “I think that only works if we know each other.” The mech started to walk forward, forcing Zephyr to follow. But to her surprise, he matched his strides with her, so she didn’t have to struggle to keep up with him. How nice. Normally, Zephyr usually had to do a queer jog-walk to stay in step with her more-taller friends. He laughed, a deep baritone sound that left her plating vibrating.

“I suppose so.” He looked down at Zephyr, optics swimming with mirth. “My designation is Orion Pax, but you could call me Orion.”

She smiled back at Orion. “What a nice designation. I’m Zephyr, I have no nicknames, so I guess it’s just Zephyr.” Primusprimusprimusprimus. He was still _smiling_ , like what she said was the best thing ever. Like she was the most interesting femme in all of Cybertron, and she revelled in it. They started to chat about inane things, as they walked towards the datapad shop. Zephyr found out that Orion worked in the Hall of Records, as a data clerk, sifting through data transmissions. She, also, found out that his two creators have offlined already ( she made a mental note to pray to Primus for their happiness later ), and that he was the only sparkling in his family. So, he was pretty lonely. Zephyr pretty much was the same way. Only youngling in her family, but both her creators were alive. Her mother was a Priestress in the High Temple of Primus, and her father worked in some job that she didn’t care to know about. She explained that she was basically raised with martial arts, and was rather proficient in some. Her master was friends with her mother, and he practically helped raise her.

Orion stopped in front of the datapad shop. “Well, this is it.” He said lightly, looking down at her again. “Why don’t you go in? I need to grab some fuel, and I’ll come back, ok?”

Zephyr nodded, dashing into the store, not before hearing the quiet chuckle of Orion. Whatever, he can go get fragged. She was in the _Well of Allsparks._ Rows upon rows of datapads were stacked onto shelves, the cover glowing enticingly towards her direction. It didn’t take long to find the datapad, but before she knew it, Zephyr had two other datapads in her servos. She nibbled on her bottom lip, glaring at the prices. Primus, this was robbery.

“Find anything you liked?” Zephyr whirled around, nearly crushing the datapads to her chest, seeing Orion holding two energon cubes in his servos. He merely raised an eyebrow ridge at her behaviour, and held out a cube. “Hungry?”

Widening her optics, Zephyr started to look embarrassed. “Oh, Orion, this is too much. I’m fine.” At that moment, her tank rumbled rebelliously, growling for her to take the cube. Orion grinned, and held out the cube. Taking the cube, she murmured a quiet thanks, and sipped it quietly. Zephyr returned her attention towards the datapads, ignoring Orion’s presence behind her, peering over her shoulder plates. “Primusssss….” She drew out the last glyph.

“These seem good. How much are they?” She quietly handed him the datapads. Looking over them with a critical optic, he quietly walked towards the counter, and paid for them. Returning to Zephyr, he quietly handed them back. Zephyr merely gaped at him. ( What a day! Mechs are falling out of the sky, and I’m getting gifts. What a day. ) Orion offered a cordial nod, and swept a servo towards the door. “Shall we go?” With a stiff nod, Zephyr walked out of the store, Orion behind her, looking slightly smug and satisfied.

After a few more blocks of talking about inane topics, they paused, realizing that they had to go their separate ways. Zephyr turned to Orion, optics bright. “Thanks.” She managed to force out, she felt choked from all the words she wanted to _say_. “It was nice meeting you. Really, it was. And, you really didn’t have to buy me _three_ datapads.” She canted her helm shyly, casting her optics downwards before looking back up at Orion, who smiled. She smiled back. ( Really, what was with all this _smiling?_ This was weird ).

“It was my _pleasure_ to do so.” Orion replied back smoothly. “I agree with your sentiment. It was nice meeting you.” He reached up, like he was going to cup her cheek, and oh Primus, could Zephyr feel her spark beating underneath her chestplates wildly. But he hesitated, and lowered it on her shoulder plates, squeezing it lightly. “Good night, Zephyr. I hope to see you again.” He squeezed her shoulder again, smiled, and turned, leaving her underneath a light.

Zephyr stared after Orion, the heat of his servo lingering on her plating. ( This isn’t a datapad. Snap out of it! ) Her shadow casted a long, skinny figure on the ground. Her servos clutched the datapads over her spark chamber, reaffirming about what just happened was _real_. Zephyr reached down, and tweaked a seam, yelping. Yup, it was real. She shook her helm, and went the opposite way back to her home. As soon as she said hello to her carrier, Zephyr rushed up to her room. Before she collapsed onto her berth, she placed the datapads on her nightstand, within reaching distance.

It took a while for her to drift into recharge, the previous events still fresh in her processor. But, she eventually got to it. Drifted into recharge with a smile on her lips, and Orion on her processor.

“Orion…”


End file.
